This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for making slush ice, and more particularly to a slush ice maker which incorporates the use of a fluid chiller of a shell and tube type heat exchanger.
Prior techniques for the making of slush ice are known to utilize a congealing approach for the formation of ice crystals as water is introduced into a refrigerated chamber against which the water congeals to form an ice layer after which additional water is used to form a slush ice mixture. And, scrapers may be provided for removing the ice layer before it is carried away by the additional water flow.
Such method utilized in the making of slush ice is not, however, without its disadvantages when considering the costly equipment and time normally required to carry out the ice making operation.